Project: FEAR
by Codell the Pyronic
Summary: Sonic has been out of the game for years. Even in a war, Sonic has been sitting out in his living room. But what does he do when his entire team, no, Family is endangered? Rated M for Blood and Gore, Language, and Intense Violence. Wow I sound like the ESRB.
1. Chapter 1

"We've been fighting this war for two years Sonic. Two goddamn years, I watched people die before my eyes," Tails said. "Everyday, for the past two years, I couldn't fall asleep, scared that I'd get my throat slit in my sleep." "And, you're telling me all this why," asked Sonic. "Because, Sonic, your lazy ass has been sitting your living room with a case of Bud, and all the Twinkies a guy could want by your side. What the hell happened to you?" The hedgehog just shrugged his shoulders. His little brother sighed and said, "I miss the old Sonic. You know, the guy that used to save people. The Blue Blur." Standing up, Sonic said, "No one's called me that a long time. But I don't understand what you want from me." "It's not what I want. It's what everyone wants. Me, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, even the guys from Chaotix. Honestly you want it too." Sonic rolled his eyes and asked, "And what, exactly, is 'it'?" Tails looked up with a mischievous smile and said, "To fight. To fire a bullet right between the enemies eyes. You haven't done anything heroic in nearly three years." Sonic bit his lip and nodded. "Give me some time to think about this Tails." "Just listen to me Sonic. I know that you and… her, had some problems in the past. But don't let that get to you. She wants you to join the team back. We really need a person like you." With that he walked out of the room, leaving Sonic alone.

**Whaddya think? I like it. It has potential. Real potential. If you're here from my S.I.U. story, I know I said it would have ELEMENTS. Not a crossover. Wait for chapter 3 for that stuff though. Read the next chapter now. It wasn't a question. It was an order. Now I feel like a total "suka" 'cause I yelled at you. Forgive my Russian. I'm not Russian though. I'm a guy that can search the internet for translations. Anyway read, favorite, follow, all that good stuff.**


	2. My Hero

**Two chapters one day. Normally I post one a week but I couldn't help myself. By the way this chapter happens two days after chapter 1.**

Sonic woke up and walked into Tails' room, find in a note on the bed. "Be back 12." The hedgehog looked at the clock. "10:43. That's not a long time." He walked over to his couch and opened his MacBook.

_**1 hour and 17 minutes later…**_

"Hey, Sonic! I'm back!" Tails yelled from the front door. "I have someone I want you to meet!" The hedgehog closed his laptop and yelled back, "Bring them back here!" Tails walked into the room with a young fox _**(not a two-tailed)**_ girl following him. The girl stared at Sonic with an excited look in her eyes. Sonic smiled at her awkwardly. "Oh. My. Gosh. I'm really in Sonic the Hedgehog's house! Standing in front of Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails smiled and said, "This Sofia. A really big fan of yours." Sonic stood up and said to her, "Hi. Nice to meet you." "He talked to me! Oh my gosh, he talked to me!" Sonic said, "Please, have a seat. Both of you." Then both sat in the sofa across from him. Sonic took the chance to examine her noticing that she was a bit shorter than Tails, had auburn fur and hair _**(For all you Sonic Comic readers, in a style like Fiona Fox like the rest of her face)**_, Gray eyes that seem to change between cyan and sea foam green, and wore black jeans and a blue tank top. "Um, Tails can I see you in the kitchen for a minute," Sonic asked. They both stood up and walked into the kitchen. "So she's that kind of fan-girl huh?" Tails replied, "No, she's just been waiting for this moment for a few weeks now. By the way cut all the fancy shit out. If you wanna act proper when she's around then you'll lose your mind." "What's that supposed to mean?" "See she has no where to go, so-" Sonic cut him off. "No little buddy. In case you can't see, we are out of rooms." Tails smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about space. She's my girlfriend and she'll be sleeping with me." Sonic sighed of relief and replied, "I thought she was your girlfriend, I just didn't want to jump to conclusions. But after this I need to talk to you about this marines thing." Tails nodded as they walked back into the living room. "So Sonic," said Sofia, "I guess I'm moving in with you guys. But I have to ask one question. Why didn't you sign up when the war was starting?" Sonic said to her, "To be honest with you, I'm not to sure I know myself." "I was really hoping you'd join out of anyone. In fact you are the reason I joined. I saw what you've done for the world, and I want to be a part of that. So I signed up. I worked my butt off to finish training. And then I went to the fight." "That's how we met," said Tails. "Yeah, he saved my life. There was a bullet flying straight at me. And somehow, Miles saw it, and took it for me." "Right in the arm. I almost lost it, but it was totally worth it." Sofia smiled and said, "So I told Tails my story. And he told me how you were his brother. I sort of believed him. I mean I'm not staying with a guy I don't believe. But, now we need you. The M.S.O.M. _**(Mobian Special Operations Marines) **_Is becoming weaker and they need a person to inspire them, help them, teach them. They need you." Sonic looked at them with a smile and said, "They want me? Well me is what they're about to get."

**Ohhh shizzle! Sonic's back in the game! I've been up since 4 in the the morning writing this. But I got distracted a lot. There's a plane outside. Sorry, I think I have ADHD. This is a good song. "Say yeah, let's be alone together!" I do like Fall Out Boy. And Krewella. And some Skrillex. And Ellie Goulding. And Nero. Dang it Codell stay on task. Yeah it almost 6 o' clock now. This is a pretty long chapter. I will have character profiles up after chapter 3. Ok, byeeeee! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. (Every Wednesday.) K byeeee! I'm a Panda-Minion!**


	3. Unwanted? No

**Recap: Last time on Project: F.E.A.R. Sonic met Tails girlfriend Sofia who convinced Sonic to get in join the Mobian Spec Ops Marines. Well what else? Oh yeah she's going to move in with them but that ain't important ya'll. Let's get started before I go rambling off again. It's been about 2 months since chapter 2.**

"So, where's is this training facility at," Sonic asked. They'd been driving for 2 hours. "It's not too far from here, but that's not where we're going," Sofia told him. "Yeah, training doesn't start back up until tomorrow," Tails added. "So where are we going then?" Tails smiled and told him, "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

**About 10 minutes later…**

Tails pulled his car up to a large building. "Where are we," asked the hedgehog. The front door opened and inside stood all of Sonic's old teammates. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Sally, (from the comics and SatAM for those that don't know). "Oh my god," Sonic whispered. "Everyone is here. How? Why?" Tails came up and said, "Told you we need you." There was an awkward silence for a minute until Sonic said, "Well, uh, hey guys. How've you been doing?" Espio, Silver, and Sally all turned around to walk back inside. "Whoa, what the hell? I thought you guys would be happy to see me," Sonic yelled at them. Everyone else walked down the path to meet with their own friend. "So Tails actually convinced you huh? You finally decided that you couldn't keep your lazy ass down, so you joined us," Knuckles said to Sonic. "Nice to see you too Knuckles." Sonic rose his hand for a shake and Knuckles gave it. Hard. "Oww oww oww, the fuck man!" Knuckles smiled and said, "That's what it feels like to a bitch." Sonic moved on to Shadow. "What's up Ultimate Life Form?" Shadow smirked and replied, "Pretty good Blue. How 'bout you?" "I could be better, but I'm glad to back in the game." Amy stared at Sonic with a happy look on her face. "So Sonic, how've you been?" "I've been doing good Amy. How about you?" "I've been pretty good. You know, without following a back-stabbing asshole all the time I've gained a lot of respect. Accomplished a lot of stuff in the past two years." Sonic nodded and said to Tails, "So what's with all the others? They seem disgusted to see me here." "Well, you did sorta betray them. You're going to need to prove your worth," Tails explained. "Miles!" yelled Sofia called from the car. "Yeah, I've gotta go pick some stuff up from HQ. We'll be back in half an hour bro," Tails yelled. Sofia called to Sonic, "I know you can do this Sonic. Just trust them, like you used to, then they'll trust you back." Tails and Sofia then drove off leaving Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy on the lawn. "Come on Sonic, we've got to get you moved in," said Amy. Everyone grabbed a bag and carried it inside.

**So it looks like Sonic is back with his old homies! But most of them seem to have rejected him before he even got to the door. Ouch. That musta burned. Brb I gotta get some breakfast.**


End file.
